Fire Emblem: Journey of the Tactician
by The Dark Dragoness
Summary: Lyn meets Mari, a dying woman, on the plains. Little do they know the chain of events this will set in motion.


Disclaimer: Not like anyone here actually thinks I own FE, but just to make sure – I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM.  Or any of the characters, etc, etc.  

This is basically just a retelling of FE7.  But I plan on focusing more on the characters instead of the big picture, because all of us know the main plot already.  Well, I hope this doesn't completely suck.

            The woman walked on through the cold Sacaen plains.  She had no real hope of finding anyone, but she was too proud to lie down and die.  So she walked on, chill winds singing a haunting paean to the full moon.  

            She ignored the pain of her nigh starved stomach, the aches of her overworked muscles, the weariness.  The weariness was the most frightening of all, for she knew what it foretold.  Soon, she would have to stop.  Soon, she would die.  

            She looked up at the moon, silver and round, so beautiful on this last of nights.  She stumbled, falling on the ground.  She tried to stand, but her muscles would no longer support her.  

            So she crawled, still unwilling to give in.  But soon, her muscles would not do even that much.  

            "So be it," she croaked, her throat dry from over two days without water, as she lay down.  

She fell asleep within moments.  

            "Are you awake?"

            What, the woman thought groggily.  Am I still alive?  

            She opened her eyes and saw a lithe young woman in typical Sacaen clothing sitting before her.  She was in a tent of some sort, filled with myriad things.  

            "I found you unconscious on the plains.  I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe.  You're safe now.  Who are you?"

            "M... Mari," the woman managed to cough out, running her tongue over her dry lips.  Lyn, noticing this, brought Mari some water, helping her to a sitting position.  

            "Mari?  What an odd sounding name..." Lyn said as she watched Mari greedily gulping down water.  She stopped suddenly, setting the bowl on the floor.  

            "But pay me no mind," Lyn added quickly, fearing that she'd offended the woman.  "It is a good name."

            Mari laughed, though she was quickly winded.  I'd never thought that Sacaens gave a damn if they offended someone or not.  As Lyn looked at her oddly, Mari spoke.  "You've not offended me, girl.  It is not well to drink too much or too quickly after long thirst."

            "I see by your attire that you're a traveler," Lyn commented, and was interrupted before she could finish her thoughts.  

            "I suppose one could say that," Mari said with a wry, yet tired almost-smile on her face.  

            "What brings you to the Sacae plains?"

            "Wyvern knights," Mari replied cryptically.  

            "Would you share your story?"

            "I'd be happy to, but I don't remember the part of it you're referring to."

            "Hm?  What was that noise?  I'll go see what's happening.  Mari, wait here for me."

            Like I have the choice of moving.  I have to focus on breathing, for Goddess' sake!  But the girl isn't all that bad, Mari thought.  

            "Bandits!" Lyn cried out as she ran back to the tent.  "If that's all of them, I think I can handle it," she said, not sounding overly assured of herself.  "You should be safe in the tent."

            "Let me help you," Mari said, as she rose to her feet.  "I'm a tactician."

            "That's an odd profession... but, any help I can get... very well, we go together!"

            The two exited the tent, Lyn hovering near Mari, unsure whether she would be able to walk any distance on her own.  

            "I'll be fine, girl," Mari said.  She scanned the plains around her, seeing only two bandits.  This worries the girl? she thought absently.  

            "Just take them out," Mari said nonchalantly.  "The only way they'd have a chance is if they ganged up on you, and they're too far apart for that." 

            This being said, Lyn advanced toward the nearer bandit and Mari retreated a few steps to lean against one of the tent poles.  

            As anticipated, Lyn had little trouble dealing with the bandits, taking only superficial wounds.  She was an extremely gifted swordswoman, moving like the wind, striking quick as a snake.  

            Almost as soon as it was begun, the battle was ended.  

            Later that evening the two women sat near a small fire in Lyn's hut, eating some sort of fowl and talking of the mornings sortie.

            "You should take more confidence in yourself, girl.  You're an excellent swordswoman- especially for someone your age.  I've only seen a handful better in my entire career," Mari said to Lyn, as she enjoyed the meat in that way which only a person who has been near starvation can.  

            "Hmm," Lyn said through a mouthful of food.  She swallowed, continuing, "I want to talk to you about something.  I can see you have some experience in the ways of war.  I was wondering if you would let me travel with you," Lyn said hopefully, looking at Mari across the fire.  

            "It's fine with me.  You saved my life, it's the least I can do.  But wouldn't your tribe mind me swiping its most skilled warrior?"

            "My tribe..." Lyn said sadly, with downcast eyes, "My tribe is dead.  Bandits.  They killed everyone... I barely escaped.  My father was the chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people, but... the few the bandits missed wouldn't follow a woman."

            Mari said nothing, guessing the woman wouldn't appreciate hollow platitudes.  Ah life, she thought ironically to herself, it would appear I'm not your only bitch.  

            Lyn sniffled, wiping an arm across her eyes. 

            "I'm sorry.  I've been alone so long... No.  No, I will shed no more tears," she said resolutely.  

            "Take it from someone who knows, girl, that's a hard promise to keep and a thin line you walk in keeping it.  It becomes easier for your heart to turn to stone without you even noticing, until one day," Mari said emphatically, then stopped abruptly when she realized how impassioned her short speech had become.  

            "Something momentous happens that you know should make you sad, but it doesn't, and knowing that wearies the soul quicker than nigh anything else," Mari finished quietly.

            Lyn, looking curiously at her, saw that her jaw was clenched tightly.  

            "Thank you," Lyn said after a moment, truly meaning it.  What the woman had said was straight from her soul, even if it was one of the darker corners.  "I'm better now."

            "Forgive me for carrying on like that, girl.  It was... unintentional," Mari said, clearly uncomfortable.  

            "We may as well get some sleep, especially if we travel to Bulgar tomorrow," Lyn said, rising to spread a blanket on the ground.  I will become stronger, she thought to herself, I will avenge you Father.

            Mari strode, somewhat unsteadily, to the small, thin mattress that served Lyn as a bed.  Unwelcome memories floated through her head, memories that had sparked her outburst.  

            "Mother forgive me for I have sinned," Mari whispered half in jest, half in seriousness.  "Abyss take me, for given the choice, I'd do the exact same thing again."

A/N: Ta-da!  The first chapter!  A bit on the short side, I know, but cut me some slack.  The first level has two characters to work with and the most pitiful battle (if you will allow the overstatement) in the entire game.  

Sorry if my tactician seems a little off, but I think having the life and death of entire armies in your hands would screw anyone up at least a bit.  (Plus I have trouble writing normal, contented and/or happy characters.  Guess I just don't have much experience with that kind of living.)  I'm trying to keep people in character as much as I can, but I'll probably end up taking a few liberties.  In the next chapter- enter Kent and Sain!  It should be longer than this one too.  

Peace out-

The Dark Dragoness


End file.
